Help Me Get There
by LasVegan
Summary: Temperence needs Booth's help to get somewhere...R


Help Me Get There

Rated K

I Dont Own 'em :)

Temperence needs Booth's help to get somewhere...

Please REVIEW!

"Seeley!" Temperance screamed, yelling his name out while pounding on his door.

Her cheeks and nose were a soft shade of pink from the chilly midnight air. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, as light snow flakes started to fall around her. She was wearing jeans and a sweater, she had forgotten to bring a coat because she had left her apartment and arrived at Booth's in record time. Her teeth started to chatter, yet she didn't feel the cold, she didn't care. She had only one thing on her mind and being warm wasn't it.

"Booth!" she cried out, her knuckles turning raw and red. She needs his help, he was the only one. She wiped her running nose with her sleeve as his door suddenly opened.

"Bones? Are you okay? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Booth started to ramble, and his protectiveness kicked in. He was wearing boxers, and t-shirt and some very colorful socks. His hair was disheveled and she could tell she had awoken him.

"I need you." she whispered, a tiny smile lightly played her lips. He was always over protective of her, and she found it quite annoying at times, but at that moment it comforted her. Those three words was all he needed to hear as he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into his warm home. He closed the door swiftly with his leg and started to rub her arms getting her warmed up. Booth grabbed a quilt from his couch and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Better?" He asked.

Temperance nodded her head and suddenly felt uncomfortable, she noticed Parker's toys around- Booth immediately noticed her discomfort and he read her mind.

"Parker's with his mom, don't worry you didn't wake him. Its just me" She started to relax.

Booth led her to his couch, where she sat. He seated himself on the coffee table, opposite of her so she could face him. "Your crying." he stated with obvious fear in his voice. "What happened?"

She wiped at her eyes, unable to control her emotions. "I had a dream."

She took a deep breath then continued "I was in this beautiful place, everything around me was pure white, there was this calmness" she described "I saw my mother she was wearing this beautiful white dress, she looked beautiful, just the way I remembered her when I was young. She was dancing with a man, I couldn't tell who is was at first-" her voice cracked and Booth grabbed her hand giving her comfort, which she used as strength to continue.

"They were so happy, smiling, laughing. Then a bunch of people formed a circle around them, they were cheering them on, clapping. I saw Charlie, Booth" she smiled through her tears "He was alive! He wasn't just bones. I saw Maggie! I saw every victim that we solved on the cases we worked together, Booth! They were all there. They weren't dead!"

She was getting excited, remembering the vivid dream that still played in her head. "My Mother then looked at me and smiled at me, she said that she was very proud of me," Booth played with her fingers softly, rubbing them softly against his own.

"That's when I saw the man who was dancing with her, it was Russ" she whispered his name, afraid to speak it any louder, "He told me to 'believe', and that I would be okay, and that he's happy now." she was crying consistently now, taking her free hand and wiping her cheeks.

"I woke up to a phone call, it was Russ's girlfriend, she said he was in a car accident" she started to sob now, unable to hold it in any longer, she put her head down on her knees, while she cried. Booth spoke comfort words while he softly played with her hair

"He'll be okay-"

"No he wont!" she screamed standing up. "He's dead Seeley, He died!"

Booth quickly stood up with her. She was angry now, "He's gone" she yelled, "He left me again!"

Booth grabbed her shoulders and brought her towards his chest, he held her tightly as she sobbed, "I want to go, I want to go Seeley!"

Booth felt tears sting his eyes as he heard her words, "Go where?" his voice was soft, cracking lightly

"Help me" she whispered to him, sobs subsiding "Please Booth, you have to help me get there."

He pulled her gently away from him, yet still holding her. He lifted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes, "Get where, Temperance?" he asked, wiping a tear from her cheek

"I want to get to heaven."

Thanks so much for reading!  
Drop me a line and tell me what you think :)


End file.
